1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
A projector provided with a cooling fan which introduces cooling air from the outside and delivers the cooling air, and a duct connected with the cooling fan to supply the cooling air to an optical element such as a liquid crystal panel is known (for example, see JP-A-2005-338236).
According to the projector disclosed in JP-A-2005-338236, one end of the duct is connected with the cooling fan, and the other end is extended to the vicinity of the position of the liquid crystal panel, so that the cooling air discharged from the cooling fan can be guided to the liquid crystal panel. In this case, the cooling air flows out of the duct through an outlet port provided at the other end of the duct toward the liquid crystal panel in the upward direction from below to cool the liquid crystal panel. More specifically, the cooling air delivered from the cooling fan flows through the inside of the duct in the direction perpendicular to the optical axis of light entering the liquid crystal panel, and collides with the wall surface of the other end of the duct. Then, the cooling air changes its flow direction by this collision, and flows out from the outlet port of the duct.
According to a high-luminance projector developed in recent years, however, the temperature of the optical element such as the liquid crystal panel more easily increases with the rise of the luminance. In this case, the optical element such as the liquid crystal panel is difficult to be effectively cooled by the cooling structure disclosed in JP-A-2005-338236.